


Fever

by orphan_account



Series: One word prompts [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fever, Fluffy, Grocery, M/M, Mother hen!Kagami, Sick!Aomine, aokaga - Freeform, one word prompt, unexpected meet up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aokaga, Fever?"<br/>By Amorastein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Aomine felt like he was gonna die anytime sooner. He was feeling a mixture of a cold hot atmosphere, and a headache was rattling his brain. Despite his desire to stay in bed all day, he got up and wiped the snot threatening to fall from his nose. 

He walked towards his closet and wore his varsity jacket. Getting out of the room, he wore his sandals thinking it was good enough; Knowing that it would only take him a short while to buy some cup ramen and chicken noodles.

‘Ah, right. I gotta tell Bakagami about this.’ the tan male thought deciding that he would tell him over the phone later. Aomine started walking, destination set in mind knowing it was just somewhere near his house. 

He felt clammy all over, and his limbs were weak as he took slow steps. Aomine was beginning to feel irritated knowing that his parents were out on their anniversary “Tch, what a perfect time to get a fever. “

As far as he knew his fever hasn’t risen, yet. The grocery came into sight and Aomine thanks the heavens. It was quite cold for the sick teen, shivering all the way to the packaged foods section.

But as soon as he got there, this red headed man was in his way. In front of the instant shelf where he was supposed to get the noodles, and for a few more minutes and so the guy hadn’t decided to make his mind. He was very much eager to leave this place as soon as possible.

 Aomine tapped the other man’s shoulder, only noticing that they were roughly about the same height and was that a shade of black in his hair? “’Scuse man, but you’re blocking the w-” 

“Aomine!”

“Bakagami!?”

“Hey, don’t call me that!”

He didn’t bother replying back, the shock in his system forcing his head into a splitting headache.

“Ah, damn it.” Aomine’s fingers started massaging his temple as he closed his eyes. Kagami’s expression had turned from anger to concern

 “Ne, what’s wrong?”

“Huh? Just a fever, don’t worry.” Aomine had accompany his statement with a harsh breathe in to not let out his mucus. 

His rival’s unique eyebrows had furrowed in. Taiga knew enough experience to let a fever pass off.

“O-oi, what are you doing?”

Without permission he pressed his hand against the others neck. He retracted his hand away as if his neck had scalded him, immediately scolding the other 

“You couldn’t have let Satsuki shop for you instead?! You’re as hot as hell!”

The Touou ace’s suprise was evident on his face “Why didn’t i think of that!?” 

“Damn it Aho! Can you be more of an idiot!? Come on, let’s get you home--”

Aomine had weakly struggled to get away from Kagami’s grip “I don’t need your, your..” before he had fainted.

.

.

.

Aomine woke up to the Seirin ace’s neutral expression. An itch in his throat had commanded him to cough and a napkin was pressed on his lips.

“Cover your mouth when Coughing.”

Aomine blinked at what Kagami had said. It was such a motherly thing to say, not that he was calling him a mother. He was far from what somebody would call a mother.

Kagami adjusted in his seat to grab the bowl of, he tried sniffing but then realized he still had colds, of what seemed to be like chicken soup. 

“The hell is that?” 

“Chicken soup. I made it myself.” 

Aomine had swiftly sat up in his position in shock “Y-you made it yoursel-

Hachoo!” 

The room had become silent except for the groans that came from Aomine. He looked as if he was crying, with his flush face and low-casted eyes.

“Blow..” Kagami took to himself to press the tissue on Aomine leaving him to blow his nose out. Throwing it away he picked up the spoon from the dish and grinned at the other. 

“Eat up.”

Aomine decided not to speak anymore. He ate the soup without a word as he was too tired. The older teen continued to serve it to Aomine blowing away the heat.

“That was really.. delicious” The ganguro had almost murmured the last thing he said. 

Kagami had to process his statement before blushing madly

“I-i, uh.. thanks? Anyways..” Aomine’s towel was taken from his forehead and soaked in the water basil beside Kagami. 

Kagami then placed it back on him after squeezing the water off of it “Why don’t you get some rest?”

“Im fine.”

“You’re clearly not fine if you fainted from a fever.” Aomine sighed, giving in to his boyfriend’s demands. It was for his own good anyways.

“Whatever, Baka. You’re such a mother hen.”

Kagami rolled his eyes at him, pecking the sick one’s cheek before pinching his nose.

“Im not a mother hen, Aomine!” despite the Touou ace’s horrid sick feeling, he felt healed bickering with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!


End file.
